Life of A High Schooler
by AdlBFlySing98
Summary: Follow the students of Olympus High in the drama and struggles they face. Each one with god ancestry, they all have talents that will help them pull through one of the toughest times of life: High School. This is completely made with OC's and there is gay, lesbian, bisexual, and straight moments. It's also completely AU.
1. Character List

Characters List:

Adam (Grandson of Apollo, Son of Poseidon) 5'5, Asian, Sophomore, black hair with brown/blond tips, lithe, green/brown eyes, Gay

Maddie (Grandaughter of Athena, Daughter of Apollo) 5'4, Indian, Sophomore, black hair, slim, grey/brown eyes, Straight

Julian (Grandson of Hephaestus, Son of Athena) 6'1, Asian, Sophomore, black hair, average, brown eyes, Straight

Dana (Grandaughter of Poseidon, Daughter of Aphrodite) 5'5, Asian, Sophomore, black with brown highlights, slim, green/hazel eyes, Straight

Nimi (Grandaughter of Aphrodite, Daughter of Apollo) 5'6, Indian, Sophomore, black hair, slim, brown eyes, Straight

Rachel (Daughter of Nemesis) 5'5, Asian, Sophomore, black with blue highlights, chubby, brown/purple eyes, Bisexual

Kristina (Daughter of Hecate) 4'11, Indian, Freshman, black hair, skinny, purple eyes, Straight

Jonathan (Grandson of Aphrodite, Son of Apollo) 6'1, Asian, Sophomore, black hair, built, honey brown eyes, Bisexual

Rahul (Son of Hermes) 5'4, Indian, Sophomore, black hair, lithe, brown eyes, Bisexual

Steven (Son of Aphrodite) 5'8, Middle Eastern, Sophomore, black hair, built, honey brown eyes, Bisexual

Tim & Jim (Grandsons of Hades, Sons of Apollo) 5'7, African, Sophomores, average, black eyes, Bisexual

Iris (Daughter of Iris) 5'3, Indian, Sophomore, skinny, grey eyes, Straight

Taylor (Daughter of Ares) 5'2, Asian, Senior, built, brown eyes, Lesbian

Christian (Son of Ares) 5'7, Asian, Junior, built, brown eyes, Bisexual

Johnny (Grandson of Aphrodite, Son of Hermes) 6'5, Hispanic, Sophomore, built, golden eyes, Bisexual

Vinnie (Grandson of Nike, Son of Poseidon) 6'5, Caucasian, Junior, built, green eyes, Bisexual

Joe (Son of Apollo) 5'6, Caucasian, Sophomore, average, blue eyes, Straight

Sam (Daughter of Zeus) 5'5, Caucasian, Junior, slim, green/blue eyes, Straight

Guy (Grandson of Hermes, Son of Athena) 5'11, Middle Eastern, Sophomore, black hair, built, honey brown eyes, Straight

*This is just a reference. The story begins the next chapter. Please review! I do not own anything besides these characters. Hope you enjoy!


	2. Chapter 1: Start Of School

Chapter 1: Start of School

Adam's POV

Sophomore year just started. It's time to go back to Olympus High School, a school for demigods. I walk through campus with my roommates Jonathan, Guy, Steven, and Rahul. Before we enter the Admissions Office for our schedules we meet the other sophomores: Julian, Tim, Jim, Joe, Maddie, Iris, Dana, Nimi, and Rachel. We walk into the Admissions Office and notice Mr. Janus tapping away on his laptop.

"Excuse me, sir?" I ask.

"Hello Adam! It's nice to see you again." He replies.

"Can we please have our schedules for this school year, Mr. Janus?" I ask.

"Just give me a few minutes." He says. Mr. Janus prints out everyones' schedules and hand them to me. I distribute the schedules and I check my classes: _Honors Choir, CP Algebra 2, CP Latin 3, Honors English 2, Hero Training, Lunch, Honors Greek History,Creature Education, and Honors Chemistry_. Not bad, I think. I compare my schdule with everyone and find out that Joe is in my Honors Choir class with Ms. Euterpe, then I have CP Algebra 2 with Guy and Rahul with Mr. Apollo, CP Latin with Dana, Iris, Guy, and Steven with Mr. Hermes, then Honors English 2 with Dana, Iris, Nimi, Steven and Jonathan with Mr. Mercury, and Hero Training with Jim, Tim, and Jonathan with Mr. Ares. After lunch I have Honors Greek History with Jonathan, Nimi, and Steven with Ms. Clio, then Creature Education with Maddie, Rachel, and Julian with Ms. Artemis, and lastly Honors Chemistry with Jonathan, Nimi, Iris, Steven, and Rahul with Ms. Hecate.


	3. Chapter 2: Winter Sports & Drama

Chapter 2: Winter Sports and Drama

Adam's POV

Schools been the same since the beginning of the year, except that swim season already started. I have gotten honor roll in the first semester so far and have honed my powers in Hero Training. Controlling water doesn't drain me as much now. I can form waves of water, form cyclones, and create rain clouds. Coach Triton held tryouts for the swim team and Jonathan wanted to join, but he wasn't good at swimming, so Dana and I taught him at the fitness center after school for a week. Even though he tried really hard, he didn't make the team.

The swim season went fairly well. At county's, Vinnie won 1st again, Johnny placed 2nd, I placed 4th, Christian placed 5th, Dana placed 4th for girls, Sam placed 2nd for girls, and Taylor placed 6th for girls. The boys made states, so it was only the four of us practicing after school. Coach Triton gave us the keys to look up the pool doors when we finished. Practice just ended I went into the locker room to get changed and go home. The three other guys came in loudly laughing and joking.

"I'm throwing a pasta party tomorrow night at my dorm room for the four of us before states." Vinnie says. "You guys up for it?"

"Yeah!" Johnny said. "I'll bring some pasta and bread."

"I'll bring some drinks and noodles." Christian added, "What will you bring, Adam?"

"What do you guys want to eat?" I asked

"Chinese food!" Vinnie suggested.

"I'll think of something." I said.

We agreed on what we would bring and we left for the night. Vinnie pulled me aside and asked to speak to me privately. Johnny gave him a smirk and gave me a wink. After I showered and changed, I wait for Vinnie in front of the fitness center. He comes out and we sit staring at the nightsky. I lay my head on his shoulder as he pats my hair. Five minutes later, he finally speaks up.

"I like you," he says staring at the stars.

"I like you, too!" I say smiling at his face.

"No, I like like you!" he exclaims. I blush when he looks me in the eye and he leans in and kisses me. He smiles as his lips leave mine and says," I'll walk you to your room".

We walk hand in hand in silence. Once we reach my dorm doors, I stand on my toes and peck his cheek before letting go of his hand.

"Thanks. See you tomorrow!" I say.

"Good night!" He shouts back.

Vinnie's POV

I walk to my room after leaving Adam's dorm and my heart pounds. He so cute when he blushes. I run upstairs and to take a shower before lying down on my bed. Johnny pops his head in my doorway and asks, "Soooo, how'd it go?"

"Better than I planned," I respond.

"So he said yes?" He asked.

"Yeah" I said.

"Well I guess you have some competition," he said as he winked at me and walked out of my room. I laid there staring at the ceiling and fell asleep dreaming about Adam's cute face.


	4. Chapter 3: The Pasta Party

Chapter 3: The Pasta Party-Morning

Adam POV

Tonight is the pasta party at Vinnie's dorm. I get out of bed and go into the bathroom to wash my face and brushing my teeth I go downstairs to make my salad for lunch and a bowl of oatmeal for breakfast. I grab some lettuce, blueberries, chicken, and apples out of the fridge and start chopping it up. I put it into a container and drizzle some raspberry vinaigrette over it. I start cooking the oatmeal with milk and add some coconut coffee creamer. After it's done I pour it into a bowl and chop some bananas on top.

"That's a nice view!" Rahul says as Jonathan and Steven stand there snickering.

"Shut up!" I announce as I try to adjust my shirt so it covers my shorts. I get some more bowls out of the cabinets and serve them some oatmeal. Steven and Rahul slowly devour their food. Jonathan stares at me while I eat.

"Do I have something on my face?" I ask. He doesn't answer and looks back at his food and starts eating quickly. "Careful, it's still hot!" I try to warn him as he starts to spit it back out into his bowl.

"Sorry," he mumbles.

"It's okay," I tell him. I finish and wash the dishes before going upstairs into my room to change into a blue button up and my grey skinny jeans before walking back downstairs to grab my enchanted white North Face bag and put on my grey Ralph Lauren high tops. I wait for the other three boys to come downstairs before we head to the central campus for classes.

Jonathan's POV

I awake when I smell the most delicious aroma. I slowly creep downstairs towards the kitchen when I see Adam cooking breakfast. He's so cute in his baggy tee and short shorts. His hairless legs that look sexy, shine in the morning sunlight and he looks like a goddess in his apron. I go back upstairs to brush my teeth and wash my face before walking downstairs with the other three boys towards the kitchen. When Rahul wolf whistles and I start to snicker as Adam blushes and tries to make himself look more decent. He hands us our food and I stare at his cute face. He stops eating and stares back.

"Do I have anything on my face?" he asks innocently. Afraid of being caught, I turn back to my food and start shoving it into my face. Adam tries to warn me about the temperature, when I start to feel the scalding heat and spit the food back into my bowl. I apologize to Adam for my behavior and excuse myself from the table once I finish. I open my closet and choose one of my Armani Exchange tees, a pair of jeans, a nice jacket, and my moccasins, change, and start to head downstairs with my bag. We leave the dorm and start to walk towards the main building to start school.

The Pasta Party-After School

Vinnie's POV:

I run into my dorm after school with Johnny and Christian to start cleaning the mess around our dorm. After we made the place spotless, I went to shower and change into a nice red fitted button up and a pair of skinny jeans. Then I start walking to Adam's dorm to pick him up. I knock on the door and Rahul answers the door.

"Hey, man, is Adam ready?" I ask.

"Just give him a few minutes," he replies, "Come in and wait for him". I walk into their abode and sit on the couch. Jonathan and Guy, kids on my volleyball team, walk pass when Jonathan stops.

"What are you doing here?" he scowls.

"I'm waiting for Adam," I reply. He was about to say something when Adam came down the stairs in a nice fitting grey button down, red skinny jeans, and red keds. He jumps in my arms and hug me. I smile at his cute face and peck him on the cheek. I notice Guy smiling and Jonathan scowling. _What's his problem?_

Jonathan's POV

I was outside with Guy playing volleyball on our sand court, when we heard the door bell ring. We decided to end our game and go grab some food from the kitchen. When we walked passed the living room, I see Vinnie, sitting on our couch.

"What are you doing here?" I ask.

"I'm waiting for Adam," he replies. I forgot that he and Adam became an item yesterday, because he came home all giddy and happy and told all of us what happened. My cute little Adam is going out with this dick. I'm about to say something when the angel comes rushing down the stairs. He rushes into Vinnies arms with a squeal when Vinnies give him a kiss. I glare holes into him. Adam drags him out the door with a bye and the room is quiet.

Johnny's POV

Vinnie returns with Adam and the party begins. Adam takes all the food into the kitchen and starts to cook the pasta and put the bread into the oven. Vinnie is playing a ping pong game against Christian so I take my chance. While Adam is busy working on the food, I slide my arms around him. He gasps and asks," What are you doing?"

"Nothing, just something I wanted to do for a while," I reply. I lean in and kiss him. He whimpers and then slips through my arms and runs out the room. I sigh and walk into the living room where Adam is crying into Vinnie's arms.

"Sup bro," I say to Vinnie.

"He told me," Vinnie said. Adam stares at me in the eyes and asks, "Why did you kiss me?"

"Because I love you and I have loved you since we met last year," I reply.

He grabs my face and kisses me. Vinnie sits behind him and smiles. I guess this might work after all. The oven rings as Adam rushes into the kitchen and sets the table. We sit down and enjoy the meal while Vinnie and I kept coddling Adam. Christian finished his food and went upstairs into his room to sleep. Vinnie and I helped Adam cleans the dishes and carried him upstairs to Vinnie's room. We changed into our pj's, while Adam borrowed some spares that were a little big, and we cuddled together in Vinnie's bed.


	5. Chapter 4: Accident

Chapter 4: Accident

Vinnie's POV

The swim season ended with a nice splash. We did fairly well at states and got 3rd overall. Volleyball just started and we have been undefeated so far. Adam, Johnny, and I have become the best couple in the school. Jonathan, however keeps glaring at me whenever we cross paths.

We have a game today after school and I am so pumped. I invited Adam and Johnny to come, but Johnny said he had to finish a paper for his english class, so Adam is coming alone. I meet them in the courtyard for lunch and there is my little angel setting a blanket on the grass and setting up the food. I sneak up behind him and lift him into my chest then give him a kiss. He smiles brightly and giggles with a blush.

Adam sure knows how to cook because that meal was amazing. I helped him pack everything up into his enchanted bag that Rachel gave him and gave him a hug. He thanked me with a kiss and walked to class with Iris, Nimi, and Jonathan.

Adam's POV

After lunch I went to history and then chemistry with Iris, Nimi, and Jonathan. Mrs. Hecate gave us a review packet for the upcoming test and told us to work on it. I sat with Jonathan at a table in the back and began working together. I kept feeling his eyes on me so I looked up and looked him straight in the eye.

"What?" I asked.

"Nothing!" He said.

"Why do you keep staring at me?" I asked.

"You know what? Nevermind," He said.

"Just tell me what it is?" I asked.

"Don't worry about it," he said.

"You can't say that you have something to tell me and then not tell me. What is it?" I asked.

"I like someone," he replied.

"No, duh. Of course you like someone. Who is it?" I asked.

"It's... nevermind," he said.

"Jonathan, you can't just drop this conversation. Tell me who it is," I say.

"It's Dana," he whispers.

"Okay," I say,"Good luck with her. And if you need help hooking up with her, I can help you." I look away from him and start packing my stuff before the bell rings.

Jonathan's POV

_DANA! Why did I say Dana? What he hell is wrong with me?_ I look a his reaction. He smiles and says, "Okay. Good luck with her. I can help hook you up with her." He then packs his things up and leaves me wallowing in my sorrow.

"Smooth!" says Steven as he sits next to me. He punches my arm and walks away. I grab my stuff and pack up my bag before catching up to him to get ready for the volleyball game tonight.


	6. Chapter 5: The Volleyball Game

Chapter 5: The Volleyball Game

Adam POV

After school I went home to get showered and dressed for the volleyball game tonight. After I choose a nice striped blue and yellow tank and white shorts, I call Dana.

Adam: "Hello!"

Dana: "Hey, what's up"

Adam: "You busy tonight?"

Dana: "No, why?"

Adam: "You wanna come to the volleyball game tonight"

Dana: "Sure!"

Adam: "Cool! I'll meet you in 15 minutes at your dorm."

Dana: "See you soon!"

I grab my keys and put on my blue flip flops and yellow shades and walk out my dorm. I unlock my bike outside and ride it towards Dana's dorm. I ring the doorbell and she appears wearing a purple summer dress and her red converse. She unlocks her own bike and we ride to the fitness center. We enter the building and walk towards the volleyball courts. Inside the court, the Olympians and Atlanteans are warming up, so Dana and I climb the bleachers for good seats.

Vinnie's POV

The Atlantis Atlanteans have just arrived for the game. Coach Ares told us to start warm up, so I led the team out onto the court to begin warm up. I look towards the entrance and there is my little angel walking in with his friend Dana. He gives me a wave and smile before climbing the bleachers for a good seat. After warm up we huddle in the corner.

"We need to win this game," I tell them, "These guys are our biggest opponents in the state, if we win we can go to states."

"Are you sure it's not because Adam's here?" Guy asked.

"Shut up! Get your head in the game and let's do this!" Jonathan said.

We got into positions. The first set was a victory for us as we scored: 21-16. I sat out for the second set to replenish incase we needed to play a third set. Our team lost the second set 18-21. In the third set, we managed to get to 20-19, all we needed was a game point and we could win. I looked over at the bleachers and spotted my angel who smiled at me. I smiled back. I walked into my position. The Atlantean hitter served the ball over the net. Guy received the ball with a bump pass, Jonathan set the ball and I jumped and spiked the ball across the net. The Atlantean libero sprinted to get it, but he failed and it bounced on the floor. We Won!

The crowd roared and Adam ran down the bleachers and jumped into my arms. I swooped him up and spun him around kissing him on the lips. He blushed and hugged me. The rest of the team crowd around us with big smiles. I went to take a shower in the looker room and told Adam to wait for me outside. When I finished I got changed quickly and walked outside. I looked around but couldn't find him. _Where did he go?_

Jonathan's POV

We were in the middle of warm up when Adam walked in with Dana. Why did he bring Dana? Did he take me seriously? It doesn't matter because I'm going to tell him today. We huddled up before the match started and Guy had to make his stupid comment. I'm going to show Adam how much better I am than Vinnie.

The game was a hard victory. The last point took me all I had because I wanted to impress Adam. However, after we scored the point, he ran straight into Vinnie's arms. Why? Was I not good enough for him?

After everyone left, I noticed Adam waiting for Vinnie alone. I took my chance and walked over.

"Hey!" I shouted.

"What's up!" He replied, "You know Dana was staring at you all night."

"Yeah," I sighed.

"Is there something wrong?" He asked.

"I like you..." I blurted.

"What?" He asked .

I pulled him into a corner. " I like you," I said, "more than just friends."

" But you told me you liked Dana!" He shouted.

"I'm sorry to her, but I panicked and lied," I said.

"I can't like you, I'm sorry but I already have a boyfriend and..." he said.

I cut him off, "It's okay. I just wanted to get it off my chest. I will always wait for you, though."

He smiled and started to walk away. "Before you leave can you do me a favor?" I asked. He nodded. "Just give me one kiss!" I said. He walked over and pecked my cheek then turned around and walked back to wait for Vinnie. I close my eyes with tears running down my face when I see the two of them walking down the sidewalk hand in hand. Maybe one day it will be me holding his hand.


End file.
